


ask and ye shall receive

by mygracelessheart



Series: Gymnast AU [1]
Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, there's fluff at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygracelessheart/pseuds/mygracelessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaime said "suck my dick", he wasn't expecting Gar to actually take him up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ask and ye shall receive

It was just after gymnastics practice that Jaime made the worst (best? no, worst. well, maybe best. probably worst) mistake of his life. He and Gar were in the locker room changing, which, as always, came with a list of perks and a list of downsides.

Perk: they were the only two guys on the gymnastics team, and thus the only two guys in the locker room.

Downside: they were the only two guys in the locker room.

Now, Jaime didn't usually have a problem with this. Being one of the few openly bisexual guys at Keystone High usually caught him a lot of flack, so he changed elsewhere for gym. 

But Garfield Logan wouldn't accept that.

"You're going to change in here, just like I am," he announced, towing Jaime into the locker room after the year's first practice. Jaime tried to struggle, protesting, but the other boy held him fast, his biceps hard as stone (Jaime also tried to tell himself that that wasn't a turn on, but damn him it was). Instead of letting go, Gar turned him around, standing so they were nose to nose. Jaime gulped, hoping the the blush he could feel spreading across his neck and ears wasn't showing. "Listen here, Jaime Reyes," Gar had said, and the way he rolled the R in Jaime's last name made his knees a bit weak. "I don't care if you're gay, bi, or whatever. You're my teammate. We change together."

And that was that.

So he had a bit of a crush on the other boy after that. Well, Jaime thought, ducking a peek under his arm. More than a bit of a crush. Gar's shirt was off. Jaime quickly looked away, trying to distract himself by humming a few bars of a trashy pop tune he had heard before.

"Carly Rae Jepson? Really?" Gar said, grinning a lopsided grin.

Jaime stuck his tongue out at him. "She has good music."

"For a cheesy pop star," Gar shot back, his grin widening.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Suck my dick."

Before he realized what was going on, Gar was on his knees, grasping at the waistband of Jaime's boxers. "Wh-what?" Jaime stammered, staring down at Gar in shock.

"You said "suck my dick"," Gar murmured, looking up at Jaime through his lashes. "And I just thought... Well..."

Jaime let out a shaky laugh, but it sounded more like a groan. "At least buy me dinner first."

"Mm," Gar hummed, tugging Jaime's boxers down. "I think I'll start with this first." And then his mouth was on Jaime's dick, and Jaime's brain immediately short circuited.

Oh fuck, he thought. Oh fuck oh fuck ohfuckohfuck. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. There was no way that this- Gar's tongue curled around the underside of his cock and he let out a groan, hand going to fist in Gar's hair. Nope. This was real. No way any dream felt this good. Gar's mouth was hot around him, his tongue slowly flicking back and forth around his length, sometimes adding a wicked little twist near the tip. He moaned, his hips stuttering forward. Gar's hands came up, holding his hips in place with bruising force, and Jesus that was too much. His vision went white as he came, sagging against the lockers.

Gar pulled off his dick with an obscene pop, grinning for the whole world like the cat that'd got the cream. "Dios," Jaime breathed, staring down at him. "What on-" and then his brain short circuited again, as Gar very visibly swallowed.

"Shit," he said, his knees giving out. Gar caught him just before he hit the floor, easing him down gently.

"Was... Was that too much?" Gar asked, hesitant. "I mean, you said it, and I just thought "well, there's no time like the present," and went for it. I-" his face fell a bit as he peered at Jaime. "I went too far, didn't I?"

Jaime shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything that wasn't swearing. "No," he finally managed to say. "You didn't go too far. It just... Caught me off guard, is all."

Gar's face lit up, a bright, beautiful smile spreading from ear to ear. "So it was okay then?"

"Mi amore, it was probably the best blowjob I've ever had in my life," Jaime let out a shaky laugh. "Just completely unexpected."

"I..." Gar sidled in closer. "I was going to start with kissing. Or maybe a date?"

Jaime grinned. "You do owe me dinner. I don't put out that easily."

Gar's smile somehow grew even bigger. "Dinner then. Tonight? I'll pick you up at 7?"

Jaime nodded, his own grin softening into a smile. "7."

Gar leaned in, his lips brushing against Jaime's. "See you then," he said, pulling back with a small smile.

"Maybe I'll get to return the favor," Jaime replied with a wink. Gar blushed bright red before standing.

"I should go," he said, still blushing. "My sister's here to pick me up."

"Tell Megan I said hi," Jaime said, pulling himself up off the floor, and pulling his underwear back into place. "Oh, and Gar?"

"Hm?" The other boy turned back for a second, just enough time for Jaime to press a searing kiss to his mouth, all tongue and scraping tension. He could taste himself in Gar's mouth, and somehow that made the kiss even better. Just as Gar started to pull at his arms, demand more, Jaime pulled away.

"See you tonight," he said, a wicked grin chasing across his face. He let him go with a cherry wave, enjoying the shape of his ass through his sweatpants.

Turning back to his locker, he started humming again, the same song as before. The best mistake. Definitely the best mistake.


End file.
